herofandomcom-20200223-history
Buck (Ice Age)
Buckminster '''a.k.a '''Buck is a major character in Ice Age: Dawn of The Dinosaurs ''and returns in ''Ice Age: Collision Course ''as one of the main protagonist. He is a weasel that lives in an underground dinosaur world when he fell into it, many years ago. He is also the main character of the ''Ice Age: Dawn of The Dinosaurs video game. To many people, he was a scene-stealer in the movie and many fans wish for him to get his own movie. He is voiced by Simon Pegg in the film, and James Patrick Stuart in the video game. Biography A rather insane weasel, Buck fell through the ice and into a world of dinosaurs when he was younger, and spent much of his time hunting and fighting down an albino baryonyx named Rudy, the most dangerous dinosaur in the land, who clawed out Buck's right eye. He seeks adventure left and right, constantly getting into battles with dinosaurs. Background When he was younger, Buck fell into the world of dinosaurs and got into trouble within a few seconds. He landed right in front of Rudy, who attempted to kill him with a claw but only got his right eye. Buck ran, until he was able to climb up a tree, where he got a leaf and wrapped it around his eye like an eye patch. He was right above the eye of the hurricane, Rudy rose above the clouds and swallowed Buck whole. Buck was still alive, however. Before he could get swallowed, he grabbed onto Rudy's uvula and launched him self out, as well as punching one of Rudy's teeth out. He then turned it into a knife that he uses in battle and decided to live in the Dinosaur World. Personality and Traits Buck is a small brown weasel with a long body, tail and short legs. He has a tan stomach with brownish spots on it. His body is long enough to twist around itself. He was so flexible that he could use it in any fighting scenario. Buck has an overbite, with bottom fang showing. His most known trait is his eye patch made from a leaf. When he had both eyes, they were bright blue. Buck is heroic and insane as he helps the gang get back home and retrieve Sid. He seems to have an obsession with catching an albino baryonyx named "Rudy." Trivia *Buck is a Captain Ahab's parody. Both are mutilated characters by their respective great white beasts enemies type; Rudy (who slashed Buck's eye) and Moby Dick (who slashed Ahab's leg). *Buck made a cameo in Ice Age: Continental Drift and in Scrat's Continental Crack-Up and was sill voiced by Simon Pegg. *Buck was meant to be Ellie's opossum cousin. But because of his crazy personality, the creators decided to make him a weasel. He was also thought of to be a badger or a wolverine. *Simon worked on many voices for Buck, the performance was mostly based off of Steve Irwin and Frank Buck. *Many fans demand a movie about the weasel. Gallery ice-age3-disneyscreencaps_com-3810.jpg|Buck's grand entrance. Buck examines Diego's teeth.jpg|Buck examines Diego's teeth "A little..dull." Bukbuk.png L75379-ice-age-buck-32364.jpg|Buck's video game character Buck saves Manny and Diego from the carnivorous plant.jpg|"Tourists." Buck saves Manny and Diego from the carnivorous plant Buckminster.png|"You don't need the calories!" Crash n Eddie with Buck.jpg Buckrudy.jpg|"Hello, Rudy!" Buck47.jpg|"Looking for something?" Buck_Skeleton_Bridge.jpg|Buck realizes Rudy is still alive Buck and Roger.jpg Dino-Birds and Buck.PNG Meet Buck Again.jpg Category:Ice Age Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Animal Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mental Illness Category:Fighter Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Genius Category:Outright Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Determinators Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:The Messiah Category:Parody Heroes Category:Victims Category:Guardians Category:Protectors Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Spouses Category:In love heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Pet owners Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Prehistoric Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Predators Category:Normal Badass